Instant communication is an application for exchanging message instantly based on internet. Along with rapid development of network, more and more people use an instant communication tool for chatting and interacting so as to enrich their daily life.
The user using the instant communication tool often needs to send the same messages to multiple contacts, such as festival congratulations, event notifications or meeting invitations, and so on. The prior art method for group sending message in instant communication is that, when sending a same message to multiple contacts using the instant communication tool, normally the user sends said message to the contacts one by one, that is, selecting one contact at one time, editing the message and then sending it to said contact. However, the efficiency of group sending message in this way is very low, it is inconvenient for the user to operate and it is a waste of time. Alternatively, the user may send the same message to multiple contacts by means of establishing a chat group or a discussion group, however, the method herein needs to establish a chat group or a discussion group manually first, which is very complicated, and especially for those who don't have the ability to establish a chat group or a discussion group through the instant communication tool, said method is hard to realize. As a result, it is complicated to operate for the user to group send messages in instant communication by the conventional method; especially when the conventional method is applied in a mobile terminal, the user's time in operating is increased, and the duration time of a mobile terminal with limited power is shorten.